Seitokai Yakuindomo: Comfort
by MidnightMint
Summary: Tsuda has been absent for a week due to an illness. Shino has been worried sick for him and even though she won't voice it out loud, she dearly misses him.
1. Chapter 1

" **Ousai Academy Student Council Rules** , number 22: Anniversaries must be celebrated anally!"

"You mean "Annually" right?!"

* * *

"It's been a whole week without Tsuda-kun."

Shichijou Aria stated.

She is a third year student and also the secretary of Ousai Academy Student Council.

She is a daughter from an extremely wealthy family, but despite this background, is far from a spoiled child. In fact she is very generous and would not hesitate to use her wealth to help her friends and peers.

Somewhat of an airhead, but very kind and has a very warm aura around her.

It can also be said that she is motherly and likes to take care of others.

But she is extemely perverted.

"Yeah, this room feels a bit empty."

Hagimura Suzu replied.

She is a second year student and is the treasurer of Ousai Academy Student Council.

Despite her childish physical appearance, she is a genius.

She is also the most mentally mature out of all the members of the Student Council.

A genius who can do extremely difficult problems just in her mind and ever since coming to Ousai she has been the top 1 scoring student in her year level.

But she is really sensitive regarding topics about her height and appearance.

Her body resembles that of an elementary school student and this has caused her a lot of stress.

Nevertheless, she is the most mature-minded and one of the most competent member in the Student Council.

"Kotomi said that Tsuda hasn't still fully recovered from his sickness yet. But, she did say that he was starting to look much better."

Amakusa Shino added to the conversation.

She is a third year student and the classmate of Aria, she is also the president of Ousai Academy Student Council.

Very diligent and talented in most subjects.

She is very popular to the entire student population of Ousai Academy.

A student that is always good at everything.

It is said that she is the closest to the image of the perfect woman.

But like her close friend Aria-

-is very perverted.

All of three of them were currently inside the room of the Student Council.

They handled all the works that have piled just from the current day.

It was nothing new.

Since the Student Council was almost always busy no matter what day.

Even though it was the usual work for the Student Council, something was really off.

In fact, something was off for a week now.

There was one person missing in the room.

The president was present, the secretary and treasurer was too.

However, the vice president was nowhere to be found.

* * *

The sun was already setting when Shino finally finished the work tasked to her.

She gazed outside the window and saw the sun slowling setting down.

Like a beautiful painting, the sunset painted the sky with a reddish-orange hue.

Shino looked around the now-empty room.

She produced a deep sigh.

"...Tsuda."

All three of them were very worried about Tsuda, but the one who was worried the most, was actually Shino.

The absence of Tsuda made Shino feel very lonely.

The loneliness was felt more inside the Student Council room.

Talking to Aria and Suzu without hearing her vice president's voice made her very sad.

She didn't want to voice out what she was feeling to her two friends in the Student Council.

 _Perhaps I should visit him_? She thought.

They wanted to visit him at home, but didn't come through with it since they thought that they might be bothering him while resting.

But Shino has been dying to visit him.

She was the only one remaining in the room right now.

Both Aria and Suzu had matters in their respective homes, so they had to go home a bit early.

If she visited now, she would be alone with Tsuda.

Granted, his sister would also be there, but the thought of her spending time alone with Tsuda made her heart skip a beat.

After thinking about it really seriously, Shino decided to visit Tsuda.

She went to a convenience store in order to buy something for Tsuda.

Truthfully, she wanted to cook something for him. But she didn't really expect that she would be able to visit him today.

After buying energy drinks and fruits, she continued on to Tsuda's home.

She was about to ring the doorbell, when she noticed the door opening.

With a quick turn, she decided to hide in the corner.

Even though there was really no reason for her to hide.

Wait. Why do I have to hide? It's not like I'm about to do something bad.

"I'm going to leave now."

Shino peeked around after hearing the voice.

It was a voice that she doesn't hear that often, but she recognized to whom it belonged to.

Peeking around the corner, she managed to see who the person speaking was. And as expected, it was who she thought it was.

The girl had light-brown colored hair collected in a knot on the top of her head.

She had an impressive bust that Shino could easily recognize.

She was the vice president of Eiryou High School.

Mori Nozomi.

Shino had one thing in mind when she saw her.

What is she doing here at Tsuda's home?

Just as she was wondering that, a voice replied.

It was voice Shino could easily recognize.

"Thank you, Mori-san. Bye."

It was Tsuda's voice.

Mori replied while waving her hand.

"It's fine, it's fine. It's no problem at all. See you later."

After the door closed, Mori began walking but she stopped midway just outside the gate when her phone rang.

With one swift motion, she took out her phone and aswered it.

"Hello? Ah, president. Yes, I'm currently outside Tsuda-kun's house."

Shino realized that Mori was talking to Uomi.

She knew that it was bad manners to eavesdrop, but there was nothing she could do.

After hiding for this long, it would be bad if she was to be seen now.

"Don't worry about it president. Apart from the meal you made, I also prepared some. So I could say that Tsuda-kun is satisfied with what he ate."

After hearing this, Shino looked at the plastic bag she was holding.

It contained energy drinks and fruits.

She wondered if it was okay to give this to Tsuda.

Starting to feel a bit bad about herself, she continued to stare at the contents of the plastic bag she was holding.

She thought it was lacking.

All of a sudden Mori raised her voice, making Shino a bit startled.

"No, I did not give my body to him! I didn't meant that kind of 'Satisfied'!"

What a sharp tsukkomi!

She is a Takatoshi-class Tsukkomi!

Mori then left after finishing her call with Uomi.

Immediately afterwards, Shino walked up to the gate.

But instead of ringing the doorbell, she just stood in front of the gate without doing anything.

She was hesitating.

Seeing that both Uomi and Mori had prepared meals for Tsuda, she was feeling a bit down.

Someone then called out her, snapping her back from her chain of thought.

Shino looked at the direction where the familiar voice came from and saw Tsuda.

He was wearing his sleepwear and looked a bit red.

His sweat drenched parts of his attire.

"...T-Tsuda?"

Seeing the president, Tsuda put on a puzzled expression.

"I thought that someone was outside, and it turned out to be you president. Why are you here?"

She was caught offguard.

Shino didn't know how to answer.

After a moment of silence, Shino decided to tell the truth.

"I came here to visit. I wanted to check up on you."

Shino flushed as she explained the reason.

Hearing this, Tsuda smiled in response.

"I see. I'm very happy that you're concerned for my well-being, president."

Shino's cheeks flushed even deeper as she saw the smile on Tsuda's face.

"Then come in, president."

* * *

"Are you feeling fine now?"

Shino asked Tsuda who was laying on his bed.

"Yes. I'm feeling much better now. I might be able to go back to school on monday."

Shino smiled.

Tsuda looked at Shino and realized that she was holding something in her hand.

"What is that, president?"

Shino was shocked.

She didn't want to give Tsuda this anymore.

She thought that it was lacking compared to what Uomi and Mori prepared for him.

It made her feel embarrassed.

"N-No, this is not-... Um"

Perhaps he realized that shino was feeling a bit embarrassed, Tsuda smiled and spoke to Shino in a gentle voice.

"Can I have that, president?"

Shino looked at Tsuda dumbfounded.

She began to flush in her cheeks.

Slowly and with slightly trembling hands, Shino handed the plastic bag to Tsuda.

Tsuda recieved it and took a peek at the contents inside.

He smiled.

"Thank you very much. This is very helpful."

Seeing his expression, Shino couldn't help but smile in relief.

She looked at Tsuda and realized that he was still in his sweat-soaked clothes.

"Tsuda, it must feel a bit uncomfortable. Take off your shirt, I'll wipe your body."

Tsuda looked at his clothes and gave an embarrassed reaction.

"Sorry about this. But it's fine. No need for you to do that much."

Tsuda tried to politely decline Shino's suggestion. But after doing so many tries that is countered by Shino explaining the negative effects on the body if he were to continue wearing such clothes drenched in sweat... coupled with perverted jokes here and there, Tsuda gave up.

Even though he was embarrassed, he slowly took off his shirt.

Shino began to wipe his body with a warm cloth.

It was at this moment that Shino realized how embarrassing it was.

Seeing Tsuda's body made Shino flush.

She tried to avert her gaze, but in turn that would make it harder for her to wipe his body.

So she decided to bear with it.

Discreetly she gazed at Tsuda's body and flushed harder.

It didn't look obvious when he was wearing his uniform, but Tsuda's body was decently built.

His build is fairly lean, but not so exceptionally built in terms of muscles.

He still looked quite slim.

You could say that it was just perfect.

Shino remembered that Tsuda said before that he had starting to work out.

Tsuda said to leave the heavy work to him. This must be the reason why he began to work out.

So he could help more to Shino and the others.

This made Shino feel her heart warm up.

After a long string of silence, Shino was finally done wiping Tsuda's body.

Shino grabbed a new shirt on his dresser and gave it to him. Without any word, Tsuda changed into the new shirt.

Tsuda tried to hide his embarrassment, but he was still a bit red on his cheek.

In a small, yet clear voice, he gave thanks to Shino.

"Thank you very much, president."

He expected Shino to reply with a content expression on her face, but instead, Shino puffed her cheeks and looked a bit bothered.

Seeing this, Tsuda asked what's wrong.

A reply to his question wasn't heard until a long brief of silence.

"Tsuda. I told you this before...b-but, you can call me by name when were not working in the Student Council..."

Tsuda scratched his head and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"But the president is the president."

Shino looked down and muttered something that was hard to hear.

Leaning in closer, Tsuda tried to get a grasp at what Shino was trying to say.

"...I-I want you to call me... by name..."

He put on a surprised expression and began to flush as well.

It was a bit hard to see since she was looking down, but one could tell that Shino was getting red in her cheeks.

Thinking about it for a long time, Tsuda decided.

Taking a deep breath one after another.

He opened his mouth.

"...Shino-Senpai."

These words made Shino's heart skip a beat.

Her face felt hotter and her body began to shake slightly.

This surprised her.

She was expecting to be called "Amakusa-senpai", she didn't expect that she will be called by her given name by Tsuda.

She was caught off-guard.

But she didn't dislike it. In fact, she liked it to a great extent.

With Shino's embarrased reaction, Tsuda began to feel more embarrassed.

He was beginning to think that he did something wrong and rude to his senpai.

Just as he was about to apologize, his words were cut off by Shino.

"I'm very sorr-"

"Tsuda."

Looking at Shino silently, Tsuda prepared himself for a scolding.

But what came afterwards was extremely unexpected.

Shino looked up to Tsuda, She was flushed but she was smiling.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Good Morning president."

Tsuda greeted with a smile.

Shino was not sure what surprised her the most.

Was it because he got to school first than her? Or was it because after recovering from an illness, he has already arrived early and went straight back to his Student Council duties? Or was it just the fact that he's already here and it made her feel so happy.

Truthfully, Shino and the others wouldn't have mind if Tsuda arrived late. And they also wouldn't have mind if he took a bit of break from his duties as vice president, after all he just recovered from an illness.

They didn't want him to push himself too much.

Shino shoved all of these thoughts aside and greeted her vice president.

"Good morning, Tsuda. Have you fully recovered now?"

"Yes. Once again, Thanks for visiting me."

Shino couldn't help but feel warm at his smile.

"Did "This" do the trick?"

Shino made a stroking gesture with her right hand.

"I did no such thing!"

Tsuda's usual Tsukkomi made Shino feel at ease.

She was truly happy that he has recovered and has come back to school.

One week without him made Shino really sad and lonely.

But of course, she wouldn't voice this out loud.

Suzu arrived shortly after and Aria was the one to arrived last.

Each of them greeted Tsuda and stated out has happy they were that he has recovered.

Lunch time has arrived and finally after one week, they all present at the table.

After finishing their meal, Tsuda, Aria, and Suzu, had left to patrol the school. Aria was tasked with third year level's floor, Suzu with the second year, and Tsuda with the first year.

Shino remained at the Student Council room to organize some paperworks.

However no matter how she tried, she couldn't focus on her tasks.

Gazing at a certain empty chair in the room, she began to flush.

She stood up and walked up to the said chair and sat down.

Gently and slowly, she rested her head on the table in front.

"...I-I'm so glad you've come back."

This was her honest feelings.

Out of all the three members of the Student Council, Shino was confident that she was the one who was worried the most.

She couldn't admit it to herself before, but right now, because she visited him in his home and now that he has finally come back, she can finally admit to herself that she missed him dearly.

Just a few hours of his return, was enough to get rid of the loneliness Shino felt for a week.

A week that felt longer than just a week.

As she was thinking all of this, she started to feel her body warm up.

A question appeared inside her mind.

No, it could be said that this question has been inside her for a long time.

What was she feeling?

Surely anyone would be worried if their friend got sick for a long time, but what Shino felt was something different.

Was it love?

As the concept of love popped in her mind, her heart skipped a beat and her body became warmer.

"...Tsuda... I-It seems that... I've fallen for you."

Finally voicing her feelings out, she felt her heart beat much faster than it ever has.

"Yes. I love you, Tsuda.'

She gently caressed her lips as she blurted out.

"P-President?"

This was when Shino felt her whole world freeze.

The sudden appearance of the voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and saw Tsuda looking at her with an expression of both surprise and embarrassment.

Tsuda's eyes were slightly shaking and his face was severely red.

If Shino wasn't so worried about her current situation, she would've flat out stated that he looked cute.

"A-About that... thing y-you said."

Shino stood up in a flurry.

She tried to explain herself.

"N-No. I was just t-talking to myself! That's right! I-I was just practicing my fantasy for when I play with myself later!"

Due to being in a severe panic, she didn't realized the absurdity of what she just said.

However, considering her usual perverted antics, this was not something new.

In fact, Tsuda was already used to this.

After all, with the combined antics of both Shino and Aria, there was no way for Tsuda to not get used to this.

But there was no way out of this for Shino.

Tsuda heard it loud and clear.

"President. I-I heard it."

Shino's eyes darted all over the place.

She tried to think of ways in order to avoid this and escape, but no ideas popped in her head.

Tsuda began to walked up to her.

Seeing this, Shino stepped back.

Each of Tsuda's step forward, was greeted by Shino stepping backwards.

"H-Huh?"

Shino felt something hit her back, she looked back and saw that she was already up the window.

She couldn't step away anymore.

Raising both her arms to gesture Tsuda to stop.

But he continued closer to her.

Shino looked down as she realized the close distance Tsuda is to her.

"T-Tsuda! I told you it's just-"

"President."

Hearing his still and serious voice, Shino looked up.

She saw the expression on Tsuda's face.

His cheeks were red, but he was wearing a serious expression.

"May I hear it again?"

What did he mean? Shino wondered.

No.

She just pretended like she didn't know.

She knew exactly what he meant.

What he wanted to hear.

But Shino was afraid.

What if her feelings were just a fancy?

No.

She had this feeling for a very long time now. She just didn't want to realize it and kept it hidden.

Shino was aware of her budding feelings for her vice president, but she didn't want to act out on it. This was made harder when the rumor about her and Tsuda dating spread out. Everythime they were seen together, the entire school population would tease them. She denied all the rumors, but she always felt a slight sting in her heart whenever she did.

"B-But I'm the president of the Ousai Student Council, and your the vice president... We can't possibly..."

She was just making excuses.

But in truth, this worried her.

What if the school population's view on them plummet when they found out that they're dating?

Shino was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt something gently caress her left cheek.

She looked and realized Tsuda was gently touching her face.

Tsuda's expression was still serious, but he looked somewhat sad.

Shino had no idea why he would feel sad.

"..President."

"Y-Yes!?"

He took a deep breath.

"Tell me. Tell me the truth. If it's really just a misunderstanding on my part, then I will apologize. I will back away and will never bring this up ever again. Just tell me truthfully."

Shino felt her hear stop as she saw the sad smile Tsuda was making.

No.

It's not just a misunderstanding!

Shino wanted to yell out.

"I-It's not..."

Shino couldn't muster her strength to say it.

She looked at Tsuda again and he was still wearing a sad smile.

 _Why must he look like tha_ t?

Seeing his expression made Shino's heart sunk deep.

She didn't want to see him with that kind of expression ever again.

She took a very deep breath and slapped her cheek.

"Tsuda!"

"Yes!?"

"Prepare yourself!"

"Alright!"

Tsuda also took a deep breath and brace his body like he was about to be hit by a car.

He might look strong, but in truth he was severely nervous.

Shino clasped her hands together and put them up to her chest.

After a long pause of silence, She spoke.

In a clear and still voice, she declared for Tsuda to hear.

"Yes. I love you Tsuda. I've been in love with you for long time."

Tears were beginning to bead up in the corner of her eyes.

Tsuda was silent.

Shino's heart sunk as she realized how silent Tsuda was.

She looked at his face and saw him silently staring at her.

"Speak goddammit! Don't you realize what situation we're currently in!?"

Tsuda's response was not with words, but with action.

In a swift manner, he grabbed Shino by her arm and pulled her into an embrace.

Tightly, he hugged her.

Shino began trembling.

Her tears were now gently rollind down her cheeks.

She couldn't deny how warm and comfortable she was in Tsuda's arms.

"I love you too, president."

Hearing this, Shino began to sob.

"No matter how hard I try to deny it, you made it so difficult for me. Why do you have to be so endearing, president?"

Tsuda let go of her and gently wiped her tears.

As she wiped her tears, Tsuda remembered something from earlier.

The sight of Shino gently caressing her lips as she voiced out her feelings when she thought she was alone in the room.

He was entranced by that sight.

"President."

"W-What is it?"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

The room seemed as if it froze.

Shino couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"W-What are y-you talking about!? O-Of course n-!"

She stopped midway as she saw the gentle smile of Tsuda.

She thought hard.

Did she want him to?

Truthfully, yes.

She wants him to.

She wants it as an act of confirmation on their current relationship.

"If you want me to kiss you, then I will."

Shino responded in silence.

"I will not force you, you know? Just say so, and I will stop."

Another silence was her response.

"Do you want me to?"

With a slightly shaking voice, Shino finally replied.

"Yes."

Tsuda smiled.

He leaned in.

Shino thought he was finally going to kiss her but he did something else.

He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered.

"Then say "Please kiss me", Shino."

Hearing him call her by her given name made her heart beat so much faster.

Shino looked at Tsuda with her cheeks flushed and stared in to his eyes.

"Please kiss me."

As Shino closed her eyes, Tsuda leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Time seemed as if it stopped for the both of them as their lips intertwined with each other.

Both of them felt as if their bodies were floating and that their insides were filled with butterflies gently floating around.

After parting their lips, both of them were extremely red on their face.

"Then, where do you want me to kiss you next?"

Not expecting the follow-up question, Shino was awestruck.

But she didn't think about her reply and instead pointed her finger to her cheeks.

"Here."

"Alright."

Once again Tsuda leaned in and Shino closed her eyes.

But the place that Tsuda kissed was different.

It was much lower than her cheek.

"T-Tsuda... that's my neck!"

* * *

"Jeez! I can't believe you actually left a mark on my neck, you beast!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You were so cute."

"I need to cover this to hide it."

"But you looked like you enjoyed it."

"S-Shut up."

Shino and Tsuda were walking together under the same umbrella.

It began to rain an hour before dismissal and it hasn't stopped since.

After finishing their leftover duties, all members of the Student Council went on their way.

Shino and Tsuda decided to keep their relationship a secret for now.

"Y-You know... You surprised me when you called me "Shino"."

"Is that so?"

"What do you mean"Is that so"? Weren't you embarrassed to call me that!? I m-mean, I call you "Tsuda", so it's really a big deal."

Tsuda let out a small laugh.

"Ofcourse I was embarrassed. The first time I called you that, I hugged my pillow tightly and screamed into it."

"I see. Then immediately afterwards you masturbated into that pillow, yes?"

Shino stated with a nod.

"Why do you feel so proud in saying that? And I would never do that with the pillow I use to sleep!"

Both of them laughed at their current conversation.

It was the usual Boke and Tsukkomi.

It wasn't long before they reached the Tsuda household.

Well it wasn't surprising, considering Tsuda's home was close to Ousai after all.

"Are you sure you want to come here?"

"Of course, you said that you were having trouble with studying right? I can't ignore that. All of us in the Student Council must have good grades. Because we represent as role models for the entire student population of Ousai."

Tsuda scratched his head.

He wanted to spend some time alone in his room because he was so embarrassed at what happenned earlier that he wanted to calm himself down and relax in his room.

But he can't do that right now.

He was grateful that Shino wanted to help him in his studies, so he decided to just accept the situation.

Tsuda passed through the gate first and walked up to the front door to their home and opened it. He let Shino go in first

"I'm home!"

"Sorry for intruding!"

The both of them were removing their shoes when a voice suddenly called out.

"Oh. Takatoshi, you're home."

Shino and Tsuda looked at the direction of the voice and saw an adult woman with dark hair collected in a side ponytail standing.

She resembled Tsuda and his younger sister a lot.

"Yes, mom. I'm home."

"Oh? A guest?"

Shino was surprised. She has met Tsuda's mom once before during the PTA meeting but the situation right now is different from that.

She gently bowed and greeted the woman.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ousai Academy's Student Council president, Amakusa Shino."

The woman bowed in return.

"I see. I am Takatoshi and Kotomi's mother. It's nice to meet you too."

Shino smiled but her smiled froze slightly as she saw the expression on Tsuda's mom.

It was serious.

"Pardon me for asking but, what is your relationship with Takatoshi?"

"Mom!?"

"Takatoshi, be quiet for minute."

Tsuda was reprimanded by his mother using a stern voice.

Shino was shocked by the sudden twist in atmosphere.

Unsure on how to reply, she looked over to Tsuda and saw him looking back at her in a worried manner.

To tell the truth, they haven't flatly stated out what they were to each other, the one thing they were sure of was the feelings they have for each other.

Unsure on what to do, Shino put her hand up her chest and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

She looked back to Tsuda's mother with a serious expression but one filled with respect.

"I am Takatoshi-kun's Girlfriend."

Tsuda looked at Shino dumbfounded and looked at his mother afterwards.

His mother was silent.

Shino was also not speaking a word, she just stood there and stared into Tsuda's mother.

A long period of silence occurred. One which both Shino and Tsuda wanted to end.

The silence was nerve wrecking for the both of them.

Tsuda's mother was the one who broke the silence.

"I see. So your my son-Takatoshi's Girlfriend."

"Yes, I am."

"Yes, she is my girlfriend."

"I won't allow it."

Shino and Tsuda looked at the adult woman with wide eyes.

"W-What did you mom? I-I couldn't hear it clearly."

The adult woman took a deep breath.

"Sorry, but I won't allow this kind of thing."

 **To Be Continued(Maybe)**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey ya! To anyone who will read this, I hope you will enjoy this story. This one is actually one of my "Breather" stories. Which are stories I write in order to relax myself. I'm not really sure if I would continue this story(Since it is a 'Breather' story). I mean, I'm not even sure if this one will be well-received. I'm not good with romance story.

I'm so stressed right now due to the beginning of the new semester in my university. It will be my final semester before I graduate, so there's no need to say that there are a lot matters to attend to. I've been so busy ever since the semester started. So I needed to let loose a bit, also I wondered why there was no story for this pairing? Anyway, this is the result.

In any case, I hope you will enjoy this story!

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

" **Ousai Academy Student Council Rules** , number 23: If you decide to go ride all the way, remember to wear protection!"

"Are we talking about riding a bike? Hey, tell me we're talking about riding a bike. DON'T GIVE ME THAT SMILE!"

* * *

Tsuda and Shino felt like their entire world just froze in time.

In front of them, Tsuda's mother stood with a very serious expression on her face. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was in a thin line.

Tsuda looked at Shino and saw that she was very nervous that she was trembling slightly. Tsuda couldn't blame her, because he was trembling too.

His mother was a very kind and caring woman, especially to him and his younger sister. But very kind people tend to be the scariest ones when they get angry or serious due to a certain situation.

He didn't really want to speak but he had to do something about the currently tense atmosphere. Looking at his mother, he took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it all out. He shook his head gently and walked forward, letting Shino get behind him.

Despite trying his best to still his voice, it came out slightly shaky when he finally spoke.

"I-i'm sorry mom, but w-what do you mean?"

Tsuda looked straight at his mother whose eyes became much narrower as she tilted her head.

"Like I said, I won't allow this kind of thing."

Tsuda couldn't help but take a step back at the steely voice of his mother. He looked back and saw Shino with a terrified expression as she held her breath. Carefully, he grasped Shino's hands tightly, hoping that she would calm down for a bit.

Shino looked at Tsuda's hand as it grasped hers tightly. Despite being in such a scary situation, she couldn't help but feel thankful at Tsuda for thinking about her. She looked up, but immediately looked down as she saw the serious look of Tsuda's mother.

Tsuda's mother then took a deep breath and took a couple of steps towards both her son and his girlfriend.

Seeing this, Tsuda tried to get between Shino and his mother, but soon step aside as he saw his mother gestured him to step aside.

With her body shivering, Shino looked at Tsuda's mother. She noticed that Tsuda's mother was now directly in front of her while wearing such a scary and serious expression. Shino took a step back, it was as if she was a small mouse being cornered by a much larger cat.

As she saw Tsuda's mother raise her hand up, Shino closed her eyes. She didn't really know what the woman in front of her was about to do, but she had a guess.

Tsuda saw this and tried his best to rush to get in between his mother and Shino, but before he could even make it, something unexpected happen.

Tsuda's mother raised her other hand and gave Shino a tight embrace.

"I won't allow this kind of introduction! Especially if you're the girlfriend of my son!"

Her voice was loud and cheerful. She rested her cheeks against Shino's and shook her head vigorously.

Without knowing what is happening, the only Shino could do was let out an awkward laugh.

* * *

Shino sat in front of the dinner table as she stared at her boyfriend's mother.

Tsuda's mother was at the kitchen preparing something. Her mood was very bright as she did various things in the kitchen while humming a jolly melody.

Looking around the house, Shino realized that she was indeed alone with Tsuda's mother. Kotomi's presence would help her be more comfortable, but she doesn't seem to be present in the house. Her boyfriend, Tsuda, was ordered by his mother to go to the groceries to buy stuff.

Despite Tsuda's mother being in such a happy mood, Shino was still nervous. Being so quiet shook her nerves quite a bit, so she decided to speak.

"...Uum, is Kotomi not home?"

Without looking away from whatever she was doing, Tsuda's mother gave Shino a reply as she shook her head.

"No, she's not here. She went out with Toki-chan earlier. I've no idea what time she would be back, but I trust Toki-chan can handle her."

Thinking real hard to bring up other topics to keep the conversation going, Shino let out a sigh as she couldn't really think of anything due to how nervous she was. Realizing something, Shino sat up straight all of a sudden and covered her mouth with her hand.

Sighing is very rude.

She looked at Tsuda's mother to see if she noticed, but luckily she didn't.

"Shino-chan, I want to ask something if you don't mind."

Shino looked up and saw Tsuda's mother sitting in front of her at the opposite side of the dinner table. With a node, she gestured Tsuda's mother to continue with her question.

"How did you know that you liked my son?"

"Eh?"

The question came much faster than she has expected and seemed a bit out of nowhere that Shino couldn't help but feel like her heart has stopped beating. Her face flushed deed red and her eyes went all over the place, as if she was physically trying to look away from the question.

"...I-it was...um..."

Tsuda's mother couldn't help but tilt her head in confusion as Shino's voice was so weak and small that Tsuda's mother had a hard time hearing her answer.

"Speak up dear."

As she spoke, she looked down and saw Shino's hand on top of the table. Shino's hand were trembling as they tightly grasped each other.

Giving a small smile, Tsuda's mother slowly and gently held Shino's trembling hands.

Shino looked up and saw Tsuda's mother looking at her with kind eyes and a small smile on her lips.

In a calm and gentle voice, Tsuda's mother consoled Shino.

"It's alright dear, I just wanted to know. You're dating my son after all."

The smile of Tsuda's mother felt so warm and nice that Shino couldn't help but felt her body relax and her mind let go of stress.

"I,... no, he... Tsuda was always there for me. Whenever I needed help... even if I didn't ask for him, he would still come in and help me and give support." Shino smiled a bit as she recollected her memories with Tsuda. "It was so warm and comfortable, his presence was soothing for me."

Tsuda was always besides her. Always there to lend her a hand even without her saying so. Shino was always treated as a perfect student who can stand on her own, but Tsuda didn't see that. True for Tsuda, Shino was the perfect role model student, but for Tsuda, she was also a young woman who also wants to be cherished. Despite her perverted nature, Tsuda didn't get turned off. Instead, Tsuda accepted her for who she was.

Quirks and all.

Shino was about to continue with her words, but she stopped midway as she saw Tsuda's mother looking at her at her tenderly with her chin resting on her hands.

Perhaps noticing the puzzled expression on Shino's face, Tsuda's mother let out a giggle.

"I can tell. I can tell that my son is really precious to you."

Shino was surprised.

She had hardly said anything.

How could Tsuda's mother sound so confident and certain?

As if she was capable of reading other people's minds, Tsuda's mother spoke and explained herself.

"Looking at your face as you thought about Takatoshi, as you go on remembered your time with him, I can tell that you really do cherish him. Women do tend to have the ability to tell when another woman is being dishonest. Call it a woman's intuition."

Tsuda's mother smiled in a nostalgic way.

"How envious. So young, so young."

Suddenly, Tsuda's mother stood up and reached out her hand to grab Shino's tenderly.

"I leave my son to you, Shino-chan."

Shino's eyes widen due to how sincere the words of the adult woman in front of her.

The nervousness the she felt earlier ago vanished in an instant, it was as if it was never there in the first place. Her fears about whether or not Tsuda's mother would accept their relationship were washed away into nothing.

Her heart became filled in warmth as she gently shook Tsuda's mother's hand.

"Now then, I would like to hear more about you Shino-chan."

* * *

Tsuda was sweating through his clothes when he finally reached home.

He was carrying four bags that contained groceries. Each bag was quite heavy, but that was not really the reason why he was sweating so much.

He was nervous. Nervous about what his mother would say to Shino when he was absent. He knew that his mother ordered him to do groceries in order to leave Shino and her alone in order to talk. Thinking about how their talk went made his head ache so much. He feared that Shino would accidentaly slip up and say something perverted in front of his mother.

With slow and shaky steps, he carefully walked towards the living room. His gaze traveled all around the room, but even with him doing that he couldn't get a view of Shino.

He saw his mother busy preparing something in the kitchen.

Noticing his presence, Tsuda's mother turned around from what she was doing.

"Ah, Takatoshi. You took longer than expected."

Tsuda already knew why he took so long to come back.

His mother wrote down a long list of groceries for him to buy. There are even some of the items on the list that were only available in certain stores, that is why Tsuda had to go to different stores instead of just one. Tsuda understood that his mother did this in order to buy time. She wanted to spend a long time with Shino uninterrupted.

Tsuda put the bags of groceries on top of the table and looked at his mother with a worried expression.

Tsuda's mother smiled as she noticed his son's look towards her.

"She's such a doll, Takatoshi. Bright and well-manered. A prim and proper young lady, I can tell that she grew up in a nice family. I think she's even too good for you."

Feeling relieved, Tsuda couldn't help but smile.

His mother's words were right. Shino is very bright and well-manered. Even though she tends to go overboard with her perverted jokes, she does consider the place and time. And it was already clear to Tsuda that he was incredbily lucky to be dating such a person.

"Then where's Shino mom?"

Tsuda's mother pointed upwards and smiled.

"Upstairs, in your room to be exact."

His mother urged him to go in his room with a shooing motion of her hand.

"Go now Takatoshi. I heard she's here to help you study? Study seriosly alright? I call you both when dinner is ready."

Tsuda smiled to his mother and went towards the stairs. However, before he could reach the second floor, he heard his mother call his name.

"Takatoshi."

He stopped in his steps and looked down from the stairs. He saw his mother looking at him with a faint smile and eyes filled with sincerity.

"Take care of her, alright? Take care of yourself as well. Now that you both are in a relationship together, you have to stand with each other. Both of your problems will increase now that you're no longer alone, but your strength will increase as well. If you ever encounter problems, hold her hand, and have her hold yours. Hear her words, and let her hear yours. Relationships are complicated. And young people like you guys tend to make mistakes one after another."

Tsuda turned in order to completely face his mother.

"Don't be afraid of making mistakes. Mistakes are there in order to have learn from them and move forward. Support each other, alright?"

Tsuda nodded seriously.

But he couldn't help but feel embarrased.

The kind of advice his mother has just given him was an advice that is meant for couples who are about to get married. Tsuda and Shino's relationship has just started and nobody knows how the future may unfold.

The image of him and Shino going through their life in the future popped inside his mind and Tsuda couldn't help but smile at the thought.

It wasn't a bad image.

Seeing his son's earnest expression, Tsuda's mother couldn't help but smile.

* * *

He opened the door to his room and inside he saw Shino sitting nervously on his bed.

"Why are you so nervous? It's not like it's your first time here."

Shino looked at Tsuda and flushed even deeper.

"I know! B-but somehow I feel a bit different."

Tsuda looked around his room and tried to get a feel of the atmosphere inside. But he failed to notice different. That was until he sat down next to Shino on his bed and the fact that he was now dating her surfaced in his mind.

He looked at Shino and noticed she was looking right back at him.

All of sudden he felt his face get hotter.

The room was definitely different now.

Trying to dispel both his and Shino's nervousness, he brought up the topic of studying and what subject they were about to tackle.

Shino looked at Tsuda and smiled as he reached for his bad and emptied its content.

It wasn't long until both Tsuda and Shino was engrossed in their studying.

Being a member of the student council meant that they were role models for the entire student population. That means that they had to have a good and proper image. It was necessesary for them to appear in a decent state and to have good status in academics. Tsuda was more or less forced into being a member of the student council, that's why Shino, Aria, and Suzu, felt that it was only natural for them to help him in his academics whenever they can. Shino felt more dedication to this.

A long time has passed until they decided to take a break. Their attention on focus on their study materials was already waning and a change of pace was needed. However, this was when the problem started. The mood became silent and awkward for the both of them. It wasn't before because they were to focus on their studies and their attention was solely focus on the matierls. But now that they took a break from their studies, the fact of their close distance resurfaced once again.

This was when Tsuda decided something.

Shino was right beside him, but there was a bit of distance between them. He rested his right hand on the floor and slowly made his way towards Shino's left hand. In a careful manner he lifted his hand and rested it on top of Shino's.

He was sure he was blushing hard now. He was wondering if Shino was uncomfortable at the sudden gesture, so he slowly looked at Shino to check her face. Shino's face was flushed deep red.

Both of them wonder why they were so embarassed to hold hands when they had already shared a kiss once.

They both stayed in silence as they tenderly caressed each others hand with their fingers. They didn't look at each other, but they can tell that both of them were smiling. Feeling so elevated, their faces flushed even harder.

It was alright to stay this way. There was no rush, in fact this was a bit too much for Tsuda at the moment. So he decided to be content with this and stay as they were for longer.

After a couple of minutes, Tsuda felt Shino grasp his hand tighter than before. He tilted his head in confusion at the sudden gesture and looked at Shino.

He saw Shino looking right at him with narrow but glistening eyes. Her cheeks had the color of deep red and she was breathing differently. Her breathing was short and quick.

Tsuda couldn't help but look away when he felt his heart stop. He closed his eyes and mentally shook his head. He tried desperately to calm himself down and rid his mind the suprisingly erotic face of Shino.

He was brought back from his train of though as he felt Shino moving. He opened his eyes and looked at Shino whom was now on her knees.

Slowly, Shino made her way towards Tsuda while on her knees.

Tsuda didn't know what to do. He decided to took back away a bit, but Shino tightened her grab on his hand.

Shino then raised her leg over to Tsuda and sat on his lap.

Tsuda felt his world freeze while his heart continued to beat much faster as he felt the soft and warm sensation of Shino' body on top of his. He looked to his side and tried to calm himself down, but then he felt Shino's hand cup his face. Gently, Shino forced Tsuda's sight on her.

"Please, Look at me."

Tsuda looked at Shino's face and felt his own face get hotter and hotter.

Shino looked incredibly beautiful right now, despite the fact that there were really no change in her face nor attire literally.

Shino smiled tenderly to Tsuda and gently caressed his face with both her hands.

"I cherish so much."

As Shino leaned in closer, Tsuda closed his eyes.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Hey there! It's been a long time huh?

I was buidling a decent amount of stress and needed a breather, so I decided to continue this story in order to relax. And you know what? It felt really relaxing writing this.

I really like the character of both Tsuda Takatoshi and Amakusa Shino, that is why I decided to write this fanfic. I never expected to continue this and add another chapter though, but it was really fun writing this.

No perverted jokes in this chapter, I apologize for that.

To anyone who will read this breather series, I hope you enjoy this!

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

"Make sure you walk her all the way home, Takatoshi!"

"Of course. No need to tell me that." Takatoshi replied to his mother.

He was currently sitting at the entrance of their house hastily putting on his shoes. Shino was at the door already all done putting on her shoes. She was currently watching Takatoshi put his shoes with unexpected interest.

When has she started to enjoy watching Takatoshi do random things?

The answer to that was lost to Shino. It was quite weird to think about, but she didn't mind it. She did honestly enjoy watching Takatoshi do things no matter how little they were.

With a gentle stomp, Takatoshi stood up after putting on his shoes and approach the door with Shino. He looked back and saw his mother showing them a gentle smile.

"Be extra careful, alright?"

"Yes." Takatoshi nodded. "We'll be."

Shino turned her body to completely face Takatoshi's mother and offered a diligent bow.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Shino said. "The dinner was really delicious."

"Oh, it's nothing dear." Takatoshi's mother waved a hand. "Anything for my son's wonderful girlfriend."

Hearing those words from her boyfriend's mother, Shino couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She turned her back in an effort to hide the reddening cheeks present on her face. However, despite her efforts both Takatoshi and his mother noticed and smiled.

Though, Takatoshi wasn't fairing much well either. Hearing his mother call his senpai as his girlfriend was definitely something he felt embarrassed about.

Both of them aren't used to be called in such a way that it embarrassed them both.

But truthfully, they were definitely happy to be in a relationship with one another.

Opening the door, both Takatoshi and Shino felt a gentle breathe of chilly night air from outside blow inside the house. The sun has already set and night sky was painted with the colors of dark blue and violet. With Takatoshi stepping out of the house, Shino followed suit after one final bow to Takatoshi's mother.

* * *

Though the night was young, the temperature has already took a nosedive. Takatoshi and Shino walked with their bodies so close it was as if they were seeking warmth in each other's presence due to the coldness brought by the night. No words spoken between them, but it wasn't awkward or anything.

If anything, it was comfortable silence.

"Dinner was something." Shino blurted out breaking the silence.

"Yeah it sure was."

"Your mother is a lovely woman."

"Dinner could've went without the endless string of questions though." Takatoshi replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

Shino smiled in response as she recalled what happened during the dinner earlier.

Takatoshi's mother almost caught them in the act of kissing. Good thing they heard the footsteps in the hallway just outside the door to Takatoshi's room. It was awkward enough when they had to pretend studying after Takatoshi's mother opened the door without the slightest knock, how awkward would've it been if they were actually caught doing it by his mother?

Shino blushed as she remembered the kiss they shared earlier in his room. It was short, but quite passionate. As if the sensation was still on her lips, she raised a finger to her lips and gently caressed them.

After that, they enjoyed a very delicious meal prepared by Takatoshi's mother. The meal prepared were laid out with a string of endless questions. Questions about Shino, questions about Takatoshi, questions about school, questions about the two of them. The questions were spoken out rapidly as if they were fired from an automatic baseball pitching machine set at the max speed. Though quite awkward about it, both Shino and Takatoshi answered each questions diligently. Albeit with red faces that Takatoshi's mother happily observed.

They were lucky that Kotomi was just on the way home and not present during dinner. Who knows just how much questiongs and teasings she would bring to the table.

"I guess so. But I didn't really mind it." Shino replied as she let out a small giggle.

"I'm glad that mom liked you very much." Takatoshi stated in a tone that carried relief in it.

"Well. you gotta admit-" Shino replied in a proud tone as she stuck out her modest chest. "-I'm adorable."

Hearing such a proud declaration from the student council president, Takatoshi couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Another comfortable silence fell upon them.

Shino took a sneaky glance besides him and saw Takatoshi looking straight ahead with a small yet noticeable smile on his face. She thought of something and suddenly her heart started to beat harder. She took subtle deep breathes in order to calm down her heart afraid that it might've been loud enough for Takatoshi to notice. She took a glance down towards Takatoshi's hand.

It was quite a mystery to her why she was suddenly feeling so nervous.

She had already shared a kiss with Takatoshi! Why would would she be so nervous of the idea of her holding hands with her boyfriend then!?

Slowly, as if she was afraid of getting rejected, she reached out her hand and grabbed Takatoshi's hand.

Suddenly feeling the warm sensation on his hand, Takatoshi's body leapt a bit in shock. He turned his head and looked at Shino with a curious expression on his face.

"...I-I can't?" Shino asked with a weak voice.

Seeing the exression on his girlfriend's face, Takatoshi felt a tint of guilt in his heard despite not doing anything really. Turning his face away from Shino in an effort to hide his face, he replied.

"What do you mean you can't?" Takatoshi said in a slightly firm tone. "Of course you can! You're my girlfriend after all!"

What came afterwards was silence. He heard no reply to Shino. He slowly took a glance towards Shino and saw something that made him unable to speak.

Shino had her head slightly directed downwards, but one could still see her face. She had a very embarrassed yet cute smile on her face with her cheeks incredibly flushed red. A very weak sound was emanating from her mouth as she struggled to contain the squeel she wanted to let out.

Unable to handle the adorable reaction from Shino, Takatoshi once again turned his face away from Shino.

He couldn't handle the cuteness of her girlfriend.

The walk towards Shino's home was quite long. It would've been a lot quicker if they took the train or grabbed a cab. But in all honesty, both Shino and Takatoshi opted to walk all the way in order to spend as much time as possibly could together.

The night was young and cold. Yet, the both of them felt comfortable even with the chilly air. As if the warmth from each other's hand was all they needed in order to beat the cold.

"By the way."

"Hm?"

"Is this the hand you use when you mast*rb*te? If so, then you're quite the deviant. Making your girlfriend hold onto the hand you use to play with yourself."

"Way to ruin the mood!" Tsuda retorted. Though he wanted to sound angry, his voice carried a very noticeable sign of fun into it.

* * *

It took them quite a while to reach Shino's home.

But the time they spent walking was something the both of them cherished.

They stopped just one corner away from Shino's home. They've decided that they should prepare some more before they tell the news to Shino's parents. Though Shino felt guilty about hiding their relationship to her parents, Takatoshi comforted her by saying that he understood her situation.

Takatoshi didn't really mind at all.

His mother caught them and accepted their relationship, but that was something they didn't plan to happen immediately. But they were really glad that his mother had accepted them and gave her full support.

Their relationship should be handled with care. So slowing their pace down was something acceptable.

Still, Shino couldn't help but feel guilty towards Takatoshi. She felt like she was saying she was embarrassed to have him as her boyfriend, which was definetely not true at all.

Having Takatoshi as her boyfriend made her one of the happiest -if not the happiest- girl in the world.

Seeing her uneasy expression, Takatoshi released a sigh and gently flicked Shino's forehead.

"Hey!"

"Stop that. I told you it's alright."

"But-"

"No buts."

"How about butts?"

"Definitely none of that!" Takatoshi showed his Tsukkomi prowess.

Taking one step closer towards Shino, Takatoshi opened his arms and took Shino into a gentle embrace.

"Give it time alright?" Takatoshi comforted Shino as he patted her head. He was embarrassed by this act, but endured for Shino's sake. "I don't really mind."

"Really?" Shino's voice sounded muffled as she had burrowed her face into Takatoshi's chest.

"Yeah, really."

After one final squeeze, Takatoshi let go of Shino whom was now showing a smile. Seeing her smile, he couldn't help but respond with a smile of his own.

"Well, you better get going." Takatoshi gestured towards Shino's home.

"Yeah." Shino replied as she glance back towards her home.

A few minutes had passed yet both Shino and Takatoshi stood still looking at each other without a single word spoken.

If they stayed like this they would definitely remain here for a much longer time. So Takatoshi decided to speak.

"Good night then."

He was about to take a step backwards when he saw Shino walk closer to him and reach out both her hands to grab his face. With haste, Shino leaned her face closer to Takatoshi and her lips touched his.

The kiss lasted only three seconds in reality, yet it felt longer for the both of them.

"Good night, Tsud-" Shino shook her head as if to cut her sentence. "Good night Takatoshi!"

"Good night."

Shino then turned her back and slowly made her way towards her home. However, before she could even gain decent distance between the two of them, Takatoshi called out to her.

"Hey."

Hearing Takatoshi call out to her, Shino turned her head and looked back towards Takatoshi.

"Thank you... Shino." With a gentle smile and redness to his cheeks, Takatoshi gave thanks to Shino.

Shino responded with a bright smile.

"Yeah. Thank you as well."

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

 **Afterword**

Such a long time has passed huh?

First of all, I want to apologize for the severely long delay in the release of the continuation for this story. A lot has happened. The main cause of the delay was the loss of the 'already written' chapters for this story. It seemed I've misplace the files in my external. I could've search each text file but there were really a lot of them. Like no joke! And some of them have senseless names like 'asd1' to 'rlvng09vr2'. I really should organize my files and stuff more haha! I felt discouraged with the loss of the files,. But seeing the support and rereading the reviews for this story made me find the inspiration once again to continue this story.

Again, I'm really sorry for the severe delay and for the short chapter.

I can't promise to release chapters on a regular basis, but I'll make sure to update the story as fast as I can.

Anyway, hope you'll like the chapter! Please leave a review if you can as they are always a huge help in writing! If you notice any mistakes in terms of grammar and spelling, please send me a message and I'll fix them as soon as I can.

Have any recommendation for the story? Please feel free to send me a message as well!

See ya in the next chapter! ^_^

Laters~


End file.
